Jackie
Jackie was a character on The CW's iZombie. She first appears in the second episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Sarah-Jane Redmond. History Scratched Jackie is at a local bar coincidentally, Blaine happens to be there. He sees her from across the bar and walks up to her and offers to buy her a drink. She refuses but Blaine sits down anyway, she then flat out tells Blaine that their age difference is too much for her. They then chat and end up heading back to her apartment. They have sex which during the event she is then turned into a zombie. Blaine visits her the next morning and Jackie now has pale complexion and fading hair, she asks what is happening to her and Blaine lets her know that she has become a zombie and welcomes her to Team Z. Then for $25,000 a month he offers her a brain supply for every month. Jackie then asks her assistant Tina for her checkbook and is now a part of the Brain Club."Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?" Jackie wakes up next to Blaine. She asks Blaine if she was a booty call and he says he would never turn her into a ho. They then wake up and are seen getting a makeover from a special team. Jackie sports her brown hair again and they both sport a fresh new spray tan. Throughout that morning they are seen doing various activities together making it appear that they are indeed an item. Later that night, Blaine's delivery men drop off Jackie's meal plan. She writes her check to Blaine and they then see the check and tell her Blaine is charging her an arm and a leg. They proceed with asking her why does he set his prices so high and she responds with because he can. They then tell Jackie what if there was an alternative to Blaine's service that would charge a fraction of what she is currently paying now. She proceeds with telling them that it would be nice to save some money and to stick it to Blaine. She then tells them she would have to think about their offer and that she didn't expect them to be the enterprise type. When the delivery men arrive back to Meat Cute Blaine kills them and it is to believe she ratted them out."Liv and Let Clive" Jackie is running to her front door as the delivery boy from Meat Cute rings the doorbell. She quickly grabs the meal bag and hungrily searches through the bag. She asks where the Grula-Otac is and the delivery boy assures her its in there and she yells back that it's not. He lets her know that he can run back to Meat Cute and that he would be back in 20 minutes. Jackie says she can not wait that long and pushes the boy into a hanging coat rack, killing him instantly. As the day proceeds, Jackie calls Blaine and tells him that her delivery never arrived. He assures her that her delivery should have arrived over a hour ago and that he could swing by and drop her off a special delivery. Jackie says no because she has an important meeting and tells Blaine she was just calling so she wouldn't get charged and then makes up a story that she forgot that her doorbell was not working and that the delivery probably did show up and apologized. Later that day, while at her apartment, Jackie hears the doorbell ring multiple times and peeks through the eye hole and sees Blaine. She hesitates but opens the door, Blaine quickly tells her that he believed that her doorbell was broken and she said that it must be glitching. Blaine asks how her meeting went and that she wouldn't believe what happened to him at work. He fills her in that a cop showed up looking for his dead delivery boy and as she tries to act surprise, Blaine then kills her with a drill."Virtual Reality Bites" Powers and Abilities Powers * Pseudo-Immortality: Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Jackie does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). *'"Zombie Mode":' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Jackie's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. **'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Jackie's physical strength and speed are enhanced. Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. *'Adrenaline:' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Appearances Season 1 *"Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?" *"Liv and Let Clive" *"Virtual Reality Bites" References Category:Zombies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Help